


Marinette's Other Secret

by LilGayNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Misgendering, Not Beta Read, POV Alya Césaire, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGayNerd/pseuds/LilGayNerd
Summary: Alya believes Lila's every word, her every lie, right until the moment she tells the truth.Because Marinette can't possibly have a penis down there, can she?
Comments: 29
Kudos: 441
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Lila misgenders Marinette heavily in this fic. She's the only one though, with other characters being quick to assert Marinette is a girl

“Alya, I have something to tell you, but it can’t be here. Stay behind in the locker room for a bit after school?”

Alya was confused, but nodded. Usually whenever Lila had a secret she couldn’t keep to herself, she just whispered it in class. Maybe she’d realised she was terrible at whispering, and decided to go somewhere private so the whole class didn’t inevitably find out about her most recent adventures.

It was the end of the last class of the day, so Alya was already on her way to the locker room. She took her time putting her books away, chatting to Lila about some of the celebrities she knew to pass the time in a way that seemed natural.

Eventually, the locker room was empty of all but Alya and Lila, and the two sat down on a bench as their chatter died down, and Lila’s face turned from neutral-happy to serious-worried.

“So, what’s up?” Alya asked, feeling a little worried herself via empathy.

“I don’t know if you’ll like the sound of this…” Lila said, averting her eyes, before continuing. “It’s about Marinette.”

“What’s she done?” Alya asked. Marinette hadn’t really gone any further than accusing Lila of lying all the time, but that girl could do some weird stuff in the name of her feelings, and she was certainly jealous of Lila.

“That’s just the thing.” Lila said. “She’s not a ‘she’ at all.”

“What?” Alya asked.

“He’s a boy!” Lila said, her voice raising with the accusation. Alya laughed.

“No she’s not, come on, what are we really here for.”

“He really is! I peeked at him changing, and there was a  _ bulge _ in his pants! I’ve seen plenty of underwear models, I know what it looks like, and ‘Marinette’ certainly has man parts.” Lila said, her voice dropping down to a whisper as she explained. “I bet he’s just pretending to be a girl to spy on us when we’re changing.”

But that wasn’t right - none of it was. Alya had seen Marinette in pyjamas - she definitely had boobs. Small boobs, admittedly, but nothing that could be faked easily.

Of course, Alya had never seen Marinette changing, certainly not enough to prove or disprove this ‘bulge’ Lila was talking about. For PE, Marinette always changed in one of the bathroom stalls - she had express permission to do so, in fact, which Alya always assumed was because of her anxiety making her worry about people judging her body.

But the most glaringly false thing was Marinette perving on the girls. Nobody could fake that insane crush on Adrien - even if she were bi, if she were a boy she’d change in the regular changing rooms with the boys to see Adrien.

Wait, how could Marinette spy on girls from a bathroom stall?

And how could Lila see Marinette’s so-called ‘bulge’ without being really creepy herself in the bathroom?

That was when it hit.

Marinette had been right all along.

Lila was lying about Marinette being a boy right now, so what else could she have been lying about? Suddenly, all those times Marinette was ‘jealous’ of Lila seemed so much different.

Of course.

Marinette knew the truth all along, and what did Alya do? Did she find out the truth between these differing perspectives, like a true reporter? Did she at least attempt to believe Marinette, like a true friend should?

No, she just believed Lila immediately.

“No way…” Alya breathed. She saw Lila’s expression change - before, she would’ve called it relief, that someone believed her, but now it seemed like barely-concealed smug satisfaction that Alya was buying it.

“Don’t tell anyone, alright? I’m going to go to the principal tomorrow to tell them everything, make sure they do something about it.” Lila said.

“Okay.” Alya said, almost robotically. “I...I should be going now.” She stood, and went to the door.

She had a best friend to make up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of the school, Alya pulled out her phone. Apologising was going to be an in-person conversation, but she didn’t want to just suddenly turn up at her house unexpectedly, so she decided to start with a text.

**Alya:** Hey can we talk?

**Alya:** I fucked up

She waited for a little bit, making sure to text her mum to say she might be late.

**Marinette:** U ok?

**Marinette:** Im @ home rn u wanna come over?

Oh god, how could Alya have ever doubted Marinette? She mentally started calculating how much fancy fabric she could afford as she accepted Marinette’s offer and began to walk over.

***

Marinette lived close to the school, so it didn’t take Alya very long before she was waving Marinette’s parents hello as she made her way up to Marinette’s room, knocking briefly before slowly coming up through the trapdoor.

“Hi Alya.” Marinette greeted. “What did you want to talk about?”

She sat down on the chaise, inviting Alya to do the same as she visibly prepared herself to do some serious comforting. Alya didn’t miss the tissues at the ready either. She really didn’t deserve her. Regardless, she sat anyway.

“You were right all along. About Lila, that is.” Alya said. “She really is a liar. I...I’m so sorry. I should’ve believed you, or at least looked things up, or something!” Alya put her head in her hands, not crying, but lamenting her numerous and varied mistakes she had unknowingly made.

“What made you realise?” Marinette asked, and through her peripheral vision Alya saw the surprise written all over her face.

“She tried to tell me you were secretly a boy spying on all the girls. Not even I’m that stupid.” Alya said.

She expected Marinette to be mad that Lila had lied about such a thing, or laugh that Lila would think such a stupid lie would work, or just be happy that Alya finally knew the truth, but her expression...was none of those.

“Alya…” Marinette began, quietly. Alya waited for the rest of the sentence, but it seemed Marinette’s anxiety was making her quiet instead of a blabbermouth this time.

Alya turned to look at her properly, and Marinette’s gaze fell to the floor.

“I... I was born a boy, Alya.” Marinette said quietly. “I still have the...the  _ parts _ . They don’t let you change them until you’re older.”

“But...you’re a girl still, right?” Alya asked. That seemed to be the right question, as it brought the tiniest smile to Marinette’s face.

“Yeah, still a girl. I just have to take extra hormones so I can look like one.” Marinette said. Alya nodded, taking it all in. Really, in the scheme of things, not a lot changed. All that was different was now she knew Marinette had to take some medicine sometimes, and she could pee standing up.

“Hold on a minute, does this mean you get out of having periods!” Alya exclaimed. “Girl I am so jealous!”

Marinette giggled, swatting her playfully, and things were back to the way they always should’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the class finds out about Lila's lies


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Alya walked into class to find out that, for once, Lila didn't have a crowd surrounding her listening to stories that now Alya realised were all fake. This was because Lila wasn't here yet, so for once everyone got to talk to eachother before class started. For some you could tell it was a bit awkward because they weren't used to it.

Alya said her hellos as she sat down at her desk, chatting to Marinette. She hadn’t noticed it before, but talking now she could really tell how much Alya believing Lila distanced her from her bestie. One thing was for sure - she certainly wouldn’t be letting that happen again.

Lila still hadn’t arrived by the time Miss Bustier got in, and everyone started settling down in time for class. Whispers were flying round the room that Lila was in Achu again, which made Alya think. Was Lila just at home the whole time?

Suddenly, Lila came in, a determined look on her face. It made Alya’s heckles raise in response, before she remembered what Lila had said the other day. Had she told the principal her lies already? Was there anything Alya could do to stop it?

“Miss Bustier, I have something to tell you. To tell everyone.” Lila announced, like she was giving her very own TED talk.

“Can it not wait until after class?” Miss Bustier asked, with all the experience of a teacher who was used to kids walking all over her.

“No, it’s really important.” Lila said, before moving to stand in front of Miss Bustier’s desk, as though she was the teacher, as she addressed all the students before her.

“I found out something...horrifying, yesterday.” Lila said, pausing for effect as Alya grit her teeth in anger. “A secret about a classmate of ours - about ‘Marinette’.”

The air quotes Lila did as she said ‘Marinette’ didn’t go unnoticed by the class, and the confused gazes of the class fell onto Marinette as Lila paused again, sighing like telling this saddened her. Alya pat Marinette on the arm, just waiting for the right moment to jump in and metaphorically beat Lila to death with truth and facts.

“I saw Marinette changing the other day, and to my horror, I realised that under the clothes and the makeup, Marinette is secretly...a boy.”

The class fell completely silent after Lila’s last word as everyone took it in. Alya looked around, gaguing reactions...but they weren’t there yet. Regardless, she went to stand, to disprove every word Lila had ever said in a righteous fury, when laughter shocked her out of it.

“Good one Lila!” Kim laughed.

“You shoulda saved that one for April fools!” Alix said, also laughing.

“I don’t understand.” Max said, holding his head in confusion. “There is a 92.3% likelihood, based on facial expressions and previous behaviour, that this is no joke. And yet I don’t see how it could be possible, or even how Lila could’ve came to such an error!”

“He’s had a lot of practice at fooling people, Max.” Lila reassured in that saccharine voice of hers. It almost made Alya see red, but a nudge from Marinette made her truly look around the room.

On everyone’s faces, there was a myriad of emotions, but the most common among them?

Disbelief.

“You’re serious? No joke?” Alix asked. Lila shook her head.

“You’re really dumb enough to think Dupain-Cheng is a boy?” Chloe scoffed. “She’s been a girl for years now.”

Alya was mildly surprised at that, but then realised the others must’ve known - they’d been to school with Marinette ever since they were little kids, after all, and it wasn’t like they’d just forget she used to be called something different.

“That’s not all you told me Lila.” Alya said. “You said you figured out Marinette’s motive for all of this.”

Confusion flickered across Lila’s face briefly, but was hastily covered as she continued her little speech

“I think he’s been doing it so he can look at the girls changing.” Lila said.

There were several gasps across the room.

“But Marinette’s the straightest girl here!” Rose exclaimed.

“Why would she watch us when she’s crushing on-” Mylene cut herself off, covering her mouth with both hands.

This was the right moment, Alya could tell.

"Guys, Marinette was right about Lila." The attention once again turned their way, but this time specifically on Alya. "Lila would have to be stupid to really believe all that stuff, but I don't think any friend of Ladybug would say such things. And if she's lying about that, what else has she been lying about?" Alya said, echoing her thought process from yesterday. The class fell silent as they digested this - all apart from Lila, that is.

"Why would you say such things, Alya?" Lila said, face screwing up like she was about to cry. "Did Marinette tell you to say that?" She put her head in her hands and started making ugly crying noises, but for once, nobody came to comfort her.

"It does make sense." Max murmured. "With this being a story made up to discredit Marinette, the reliability of other things she's told us goes down to 17.3%"

"How could you, Lila?" Rose said, tears already beginning to fall. "We trusted you, and yet all you did was lie?"

"We should've listened to Marinette in the first place!" Mylene said

"No no no, you've got it all wrong!" Lila said, panicked, but, in a moment of understated glory, the most she got was a few glares as people began apologising to Marinette, who looked uncomfortable with the attention.

That, it seemed, was enough for Lila to snap.

"Oh for goodness sake! Yes, I lied about Marinette spying, but I really saw him changing, and there's no way he's a girl! It doesn't matter if he says he is, or dresses like it, he's a boy and that's that, even if he does freaky drugs to make him look girly!" Lila practically screamed.

"Lila! We do not tolerate this kind of behaviour here! I'm taking you to the principal's office right away!" Miss Bustier said, her voice taking on a tone nobody had heard from her before. Lila's eyes widened as she realised what she had just gotten herself into.

"No, I didn't mean it! I didn't lie, I just got emotional!" But it was no use - Miss Bustier walked out, glaring at Lila as if to say 'I'd be dragging you out if school policy allowed it', and there was no way Lila was getting away from that.

"She thought the worst part about that was admitting she lied!" Kim practically roared, Max's hand on his arm being the only thing stopping him from running after Lila and giving her a piece of his mind.

"I can't believe we ever thought she was a good person!" Rose said, anger forming over her features.

"Akuma!" Marinette suddenly yelled, pointing, and everyone turned to the purple butterfly as it fluttered through the window.

"Scatter!" Alya yelled, and everyone ran. Most headed to the door, but Kim and Alix immediately ran to the windows leading to the hallway, opening one each to jump through, followed closely by Juleka and Nathaniel, while everyone else seemed to get through the door with minimal shoving.

"Keep going!" Marinette yelled as people stopped in the hallway, and somehow managed to run full pelt down the stairs without tripping over once. Alya followed close behind, stopping just before the school doors to watch their classmates catch up. Nobody seemed to be missing, which meant the akuma must've decided to leave them alone.

"I am Gender Revealer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't initially plan for an akuma attack to happen in this fic, but then I realised there's no way Hawkmoth would give up this opportunity


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Well done to people in the comments who guessed exactly what was going to happen with Gender Revealer!

An akuma smashed its way out of the principal's office with all the usual akuma bravado. It was dressed in a mix of bright pink and blue that was painful to look at, with a necklace in the shape of a female sign standing out as the akumatised object a mile away.

"It's Lila!" Someone screamed, as the akuma in question made a beeline for the only class outside.

"Marinette!" The akuma yelled. "I will reveal your true gender once and for all!"

Marinette tried to run, but the akuma shot out a beam that hit her straight in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, running to her best friend's side as everyone else ran to hiding places.

"Ha! Now everyone will see your true-" The akuma cut herself off as Marinette got up.

She looked exactly the same.

"Not possible!" The akuma screeched, aiming the beam again. This time, Marinette dodged and took off running, and Alya decided she wasn't Rena Rouge for nothing, as she let out a war cry and leapt at the akuma.

***

Marinette ducked into an empty bathroom and Tikki flew out of her purse.

"It was lucky that the akuma's power didn't work!" Tikki said.

"Tikki...I think it did...sort of." Marinette replied softly, pressing her legs together. Something had definitely changed.

"What do you mean?" Tikki asked, though by the look on her face, it was clear she knew exactly what Marinette meant.

"She really did make me into my true gender Tikki - she made me truly a girl." Marinette breathed as she looked down at herself. She didn't look different at all - as far as anyone else could tell, nothing had actually happened. The only difference seemed to be between her legs.

Marinette had always struggled with her appearance. It was better than it used to be, now she had hormones to make her look more feminine, but some days her anxiety insisted everyone thought she looked like a boy in dress up and was just too nice to say.

But she looked the same. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't tell the difference between regular Marinette and magically altered Marinette, and she couldn't help the smile that took over her face. For once, Lila had done something good for Marinette - the best thing, in fact, and she'd done it while akumatised, of all things.

"Marinette…" Tikki warned.

"Yeah, gotta defeat the akuma, I know. Spots on!" Marinette said, transforming into Ladybug before she jumped out the window.

***

Ladybug broke the akuma's necklace, capturing the akuma that came out of it and releasing the purified butterfly.

"Pound it!" She said, celebrating her victory with Chat Noir, the grin on her face a little too big for the relatively easy fight.

"Good day?" Chat asked.

"One of the best." Ladybug replied.

"Well you'd better get back to it then." Chat said, before leaping away.

"W-what happened?" Lila asked, her eyes wide, trying to look innocent. Honestly, Ladybug had had enough of her, and her earrings gave a beep as though to try to give her an excuse.

"Gotta go! Bug out!" She said, as she swung away. Today was a good day, and she wasn't going to let Lila do a thing to change that.

***

After that day, things returned to normal. Everyone apologised to Marinette for not believing her, but after that, everyone fell into basically the same relationships they had before. Lila's lies all came out and she'd been expelled, and if rumours were to be believed, she left Paris entirely.

Alya removed everything that credited Lila as a source from the Ladyblog, issuing an apology and a promise to check her sources and always report the truth from now on. She kept that promise all the way through her journalism career, uprooting countless corruption scandals and earning herself a prize in journalism for it.

Ladybug came out as trans live on TV, producing a wave of support as countless people came out in her wake, first only trans people, but with Chat Noir coming out as bi, sexualities were caught up in the support too.

And years after Lila's last akumatisation, when Marinette finally got bottom surgery, she got to enjoy knowing that there was no way she could be any more a girl.

And if she laughed to herself in private, about the irony that in trying to ruin her life, Lila had inadvertently made it all the better, well, that was between her and Tikki, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In case folks are confused, I'm basically assuming Marinette looks the same as in canon bc she's been taking hormone therapy for a while now, but wears baggy pants bc kids can't get bottom surgery.
> 
> I have no real-world experience with this sorta stuff tho, just did a bit of googling to make sure my tumbr level knowledge isn't completely wrong.


End file.
